CÒMO ELEGIR A TU BEBÈ
by DomTheKiller
Summary: -¿Sí entiende que esto es la sala de maternidad de San Mungo, y no una tienda de mascotas, verdad señor Malfoy?-. -Entonces… ¿no me dará lo que le estoy pidiendo?-. Algo asì sòlo pudo hacerlo Draco Malfoy. Pobre del bebè de la cuna, qué padre le tocò.


**¿NO ES IMPRESIONANTE QUE PUBLIQUE UNA HISTORIA A TAN SÒLO UNOS DÍAS DE HABER SUBIDO UN CAPÍTULO DE OTRA?**

 **HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES. ¿QUÉ TAL LA VIDA?**

 **SOLAMENTE QUIERO PUBLICAR ESTO PORQUE HACE MUCHO QUE LA TENGO Y ¡PUF! HISTORIA LISTA PARA SER LEÌDA.**

 **IMAGINEN A DRACO MALFOY EL DÌA EN QUE SCORPIUS NACIÓ...**

* * *

 **CÓMO ELEGIR A TU BEBÉ**

-Quiero uno que no haga mucho ruido, callado, tranquilo, que sepa comportarse dentro y fuera de la casa. ¿Sabe? Me gusta el silencio y un ambiente calmado, y no quiero que esté haciendo desorden por todos lados ni que corretee ruidosamente por ahí. También debe ser limpio. Me gusta la limpieza, o sea, yo no limpio; ¿cómo voy yo a limpiar? ¿Se lo imagina? ¿Alguien de mi status barriendo el piso y puliendo plata? No, para eso están los elfos. De cualquier forma, me gusta que todo esté impecable y ordenado. No tolero el desorden a mí alrededor, a menos claro, que lo cause yo por fines intelectuales. Y hablando de fines intelectuales, debe ser muy listo, prodigioso preferentemente; que aprenda rápido porque sinceramente no tengo paciencia para enseñar, que sea autosuficiente en caso de que mi esposa o yo no podamos atenderlo. Me gustan astutos, ingeniosos, hábiles. ¡Oh! ¡Debe ser veloz! ¿Cómo lo llevaré a pasear en escoba si no le gusta la velocidad? Sí, sí, no quiero uno asustadizo y llorón; que no sea dramático, ya tuve suficiente de ello cuando era adolescente y no lo toleraré. Hablando de tolerancia, no soy de los que condescienden tonterías, por lo que no me amedrentaré para regañarlo y castigarlo cuando sea necesario, pero nada de golpes, eso no; me gusta ser firme pero no cruel… ya no al menos. También debe tener modales y buen gusto, no quiero que me avergüence cuando lo presente. Mmm, ¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Quiero uno pequeño, fácil de transportar, que sea práctico ¿entiende? Y a mi esposa le encantaría uno así porque le gustan las cosas tiernas y bonitas, debe ser bonito. Pero que sea imponente y alto, como yo por supuesto, cuando crezca. Y no quiero sonar racista ni nada, porque ya no soy así, he cambiado, para bien por supuesto y espero que lo note, pero de preferencia que sea de buen linaje, ¿capta? Que tenga buenos antepasados, sin mezclas de sangre y…

Pero la mujer a la que se dirigía lo interrumpió abrupta y maleducadamente, estupefacta.

-¿Sí entiende que esto es la sala de maternidad de San Mungo, y no una tienda de mascotas, verdad señor Malfoy?

-Entonces… ¿no me dará lo que le estoy pidiendo?

-¡Por Merlín, señor Malfoy! Sólo tome a su bebé y vaya con su esposa que lo está esperando hace media hora.

-P-pero…- Draco miró desesperado a su alrededor, hacia los cuneros de los recién nacidos-. ¿Qué tal este?- dijo acercándose hacia un bebé plácidamente dormido-. ¡Un Selwyn! Me gusta, tranquilo, callado…

-¡Señor Malfoy!

-¡O este! Esa sonrisa es de un conquistador. ¿Thomas? No, no me suena ese apellido. No debe ser puro.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

-¿Y este de por aquí?- se acercó al bebé Bones, pero en seguida se alejó dando arcadas-. ¡Ya se descompuso!

-¡SEÑOR MALFOY!- por primera vez el rubio joven le prestó atención a la sanadora-. Sólo tome a su hijo, SU VERDADERO HIJO, y salga de aquí antes de que le pongamos una camisa de fuerza otra vez.

Draco, cual niño regañado, hizo un morrito y se acercó a la cuna que le indicaba la gruñona mujer esa.

-Bien-masculló-. No quiero volver con los locos.

La sanadora compadecía al pobre niño que Draco tomaba de la cuna. Antes de salir a regañadientes, Draco se atrevió a abrir la boca nuevamente.

-Pero, si este no tiene lo que quiero, ¿puedo cambiarlo?

La sanadora echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Ya entendí- Draco volvió a asomar el rostro-. Pero si fuese así, ¿sería conveniente que Astoria y yo hagamos otro? ¿O saldría igual?

Le azotó la puerta en la cara. Draco caminaba refunfuñando. Al menos el bebé ni lloraba ni estaba podrido, de hecho olía a vainilla.

Al llegar a la habitación privada de su esposa, la encontró hablándole alarmada a un sanador.

-Es alto, rubio y guapísimo, no sé a dónde pudo haber ido. Fue por nuestro bebé hace media hora y no regresa.

-Señora Malfoy, estoy segura de que su esposo está bien.

-No, usted no lo conoce como yo. Es como un niño y pudo haberse perdido, pudo tener una crisis nerviosa o existencial y podría estar encerrado con los dementes ¡otra vez! ¡Tiene que buscarlo!

-Aquí estoy linda- anunció el rubio. El sanador se fue-. Sólo escogía al bebé correcto.

-¡Casi me da un infarto!- exclamó Astoria-. Aguarda, ¿cómo que el bebé correcto?

-Quería asegurarme de que tuviera lo que quiero, pero la sanadora no me dejó elegir.

-¡MOMENTO! ¡¿Querías elegir a nuestro bebé sólo porque te gustara?! ¡En verdad estás mal de la cabeza!

-Ya Tori, no es para tanto. Traje al nuestro. Y huele a vainilla como tú- ante la sonrisa de su esposo Astoria compuso una expresión enternecida y estiró los brazos.

-Bueno dame a mi bebé, quiero verlo.

-¡Yo lo veré primero! ¡Yo lo traje y es mío!

Astoria contempló a su esposo, que se sentó para desenvolver a su hijo de la sábana que lo cubría. Claramente tendría que cuidar a dos niños, no a uno. Sin embargo, cuando Draco comenzó a sollozar, no pudo más que preocuparse.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

-Es que… ¡Es tan perfecto!- exclamó Draco, abrazando al bebé rubio que sonreía y que era una copia de él-. ¡Se parece a mí!

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECE GENTE BONITA?**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y HÀGANMELO SABER.**

 **MIL BESITOS A TODOS :***

 **XOXO**

 _ **pd: pobre Astoria haha.**_


End file.
